


I'm just confused

by dat_carovieh



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Jaskier, Rant, supportive Geralt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_carovieh/pseuds/dat_carovieh
Summary: But flowers don’t have genders, they are just beautiful.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 21
Kudos: 221





	I'm just confused

**Author's Note:**

> I feel it's important to mention that I don't mean to offend or invalidate anyone, however they identify.  
> Also this is written from the point of someone who never heard nonbinary identities so some phrases might not be like I would phrase that.  
> Please look read the notes at the end for further explanation.

“Isn’t it weird?” Jaskier asked without specifying.

Geralt looked up from the sword he was sharpening. “What is weird?” he asked.

“How people are expected to act a certain way, because of their gender. It’s just weird,” he explained and waved his arms around. Geralt grunted a non-committal “Hmm.”

“Like I was born with a penis, so obviously I’m a man. And because of that apparently, I should act tough and be strong. But I don’t want to. I’ve always been called a girl mockingly for wanting to sing and make people happy. I don’t even understand, why being called a girl should be bad, bad they always made it seem like something bad. I don’t know, I’ve just never felt particularly manly,” Jaskier rambled. He wasn’t even sure, where he was going with that but he realized, Geralt was looking at him interested.

“And sometimes, I’m really so annoyed with my body, just all this dangling…stuff,” he went on and gestured to his crotch. “This somehow should determine, who I am. This is stupid.”

“You know, if you don’t feel, like you are a man, there is something that can be done, it’s not easy, certainly not wildly accepted and will take time, but there is an option,” Geralt explained.

Jaskier threw his hands in the air in frustration. “It’s not that. I don’t feel like I should be a woman either. I know about these changes, but they are permanent and that’s not what I feel would be right. That’s why I chose the name Jaskier. Julian sounds so manly, Alfred is even worse, but flowers don’t have genders, they are just beautiful. I’m just confused, I guess.” Geralt moved closer to Jaskier and put an arm around him.

“I’m not sure, I fully understand, but I want you to feel comfortable and be happy. I can’t help you with your body, but I won’t judge you for acting however you feel comfortable.”

Jaskier leant against Geralt and closed his eyes. It was good to have voiced what had occupied his mind for so many years. He was relieved by how Geralt had reacted. He had somehow known, Geralt would be open to discussions like that. Something he had never had in anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't want to imply, men who don't conform to societies expectations are less manly. And I don't want to invalidate any gender identity.  
> What I did was mainly projecting myself on Jaskier. I headcanon him as nonbinary because I feel somehow connected to him and I really want a little bit of representation. Most of what I wrote is how I feel about myself, with the difference, that I was assigned female at birth. Yes I still used male pronouns, like I'm still using female pronouns for myself.  
> Of course, I like to hear constructive critic and I'm open to discuss, but I will delete and block any hateful comment.


End file.
